Evil Ren
Evil Ren is the main antagonist of the "Ren's Bitter Half" episode of "The Ren & Stimpy Show". About him Evil Ren is a small and scrawny dark yellow-orange chihuahua with a floppy body, long donkey-like ears, small strands of hair on his head, big spacey neon-pink eyes with dark red pupils, red eyelids, a small triangular nose, a devilish grin on his face that shows his jagged monolithic teeth, fingers and toes with small nails that are able to transform into cat-like claws, and long rat-like pink tail. He is very cruel, despicable, creepy, villainous, corrupted, incredibly evil, sadistic, spiteful, violent, psychotic, power-hungry, selfish, greedy, rude, disrespectful, constantly teases others, and does not care much for them by spitting in their faces. He is a rabid beast who is hated by everyone, due to his overly negative trait of using physical abuse to torture innocent people for no reason and laughing evilly when getting glee from seeing others in pain, and he makes sure the victims suffer in the extremely cringe-worthy ways of hurting them with his bike, firecrackers, and a car battery before he kills them very violently by beating them to death by kicking the crap out of them in fatal and extremely graphic fights, murdering them by snapping their necks, or killing them with a chainsaw. Evil Ren shares Stimpy's knowledge of science and chemistry, so he is able to create the replicating chemical, XB-49 from scratch. He displays several Nazi-like traits because he portrays characteristics similar to the stereotypes of communists, by putting his left arm up in a gesture similar to the Hitler salute and performing a Nazi-like walk. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Evil Ren is a member of the Malevolent Meanies, although he isn't an official member of the team, but is more like an ally who does help them out when he can. He used XB-49 to create a villianous clone of Stimpy, which he called "Evil Stimpy." Evil Ren's battle techniques are punching, kicking, jumping into the air to avoid physical damage caused by an opponent, angrily shaking his fist to make it grow comically large, as he then performs a hard, fast, strong, and powerful meteor-like punch thrown very hard in an upper-cut motion with incredible muscle-packed power on the opponent by jabbing them in a swift fashion with his fist to inflict damage, jumping into the air and swinging his leg, as it becomes surrounded in red energy, then performs an extremely hard, fast, strong, and powerful meteor-like kick with great intense force launched with muscle-packed power on the opponent to inflict damage, having his teeth glow white and grow slightly longer as he then makes a bite made using sharp fangs that is so powerful, it can automatically make the opponents' hands and feet fall off and he will eat them, making his small nails transform into hard, pointed, and sharp cat-like claws to inflict damage on an enemy by stabbing them , and turning his back to the opponent to slap them with his tail. He is the main rival of Ren Höek. The gallery of pictures Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists